Spirt Duet
by Nega-darkwing
Summary: Hope to move it along a little faster now. Still S/R
1. Prelude

Prelude  
  
  
  
When did it begin?  
  
When I first saw her?  
  
When She smiled?  
  
  
  
How did it start?  
  
  
With his protecting me?  
  
With my protecting him?  
  
  
  
A sensation as though we have met before  
  
An impossible De Ja Vu  
  
What does it portend?  
  
  



	2. Midnight

Midnight in Tokyo-3  
  
  
  
It was midnight still and quit   
  
But two of the children could not sleep  
  
Their minds whirled with confusion  
  
Leaving them at a loss  
  
  
  
I don't understand her  
  
So cold and aloof  
  
But so familiar  
  
A feeling of warmth?  
  
  
  
  
I do not understand him.  
  
Acting unnecessarily   
  
For more than is needed  
  
Under no orders  
  
  
  
  
She's always alone  
  
And never seems to care  
  
Not about anyone, or herself  
  
So strange.  
  
  
  
He fears others  
  
And desires them as well  
  
A contradicting being  
  
So strange.  
  
  
  
And so the two lay  
  
Thinking and not sleeping.  
  
Until a thought crossed their minds  
  
Why am I thinking about them?  
  
  
  



	3. Longing

Longing  
  
  
  
It is growing.  
  
My gaze keeps turning to her  
  
I can't help it  
  
I just have to look  
  
At her  
  
  
  
My thoughts turn to him  
  
I can not control it  
  
Why?  
  
Such thoughts are counterproductive  
  
But I cannot stop  
  
  
  
Does she see me  
  
As I look at her?  
  
What would she think?  
  
If she knew   
  
How I feel  
  
  
  
Is he looking at me?  
  
Does he also feel for me?  
  
It's cant be.  
  
It serves no purpose  
  
  
Even though I want it to.  
  
I'm afraid  
  
I don't want her to reject me  
  
I couldn't bear it  
  
I don't want to lose   
  
This secret dream  
  
  
  
I am uncertain  
  
How do I act here?  
  
I have never been versed in this  
  
Who would instruct me?  
  
I dislike being uncertain  
  
  
  
And so it is  
  
That the most important thing  
  
Goes unsaid  
  
Parting ways for now  
  
  
But the wish is not dead...  
  
  



	4. Angel Attack

Angel Attack  
  
  
  
The sky thunders  
  
The ground quakes  
  
It is not natural  
  
An angel, swift and terrible  
  
Gods message  
  
Or his test  
  
  
  
Pain  
  
The copper taste  
  
Of the blood that I hate  
  
The Eva will not move  
  
I can be replaced  
  
So be it  
  
  
  
Red pulls the angel away  
  
Pilot Soryu vents her hate  
  
Futile  
  
She falls Victim  
  
It will not be stopped  
  
Not by her  
  
  
  
A scream of rage  
  
Tinged by hatred  
  
Sounding inhuman  
  
Shinji  
  
He is breaking his fetters  
  
Like a man possessed  
  
  
  
The Eva rips at the angel   
  
Like a beast  
  
Please no...  
  
A sensation of fear?  
  
Is he lost?  
  
  
  
A berserk Eva is a demon  
  
Awake it is the devil  
  
Will Shinji sacrifice his soul for us?  
  
For me?  
  
  
It ends, all is still  
  
And Shinji is still there  
  
  
  
I felt fear.  
  
For he cannot be replaced  
  
I do not wish to lose the opportunity  
  
In physics their must be action   
  
In order to provoke reaction  
  
It hall be my action.  
  
  
  



	5. Hospital Visit

  
  
Okay a little change here. I'm going to state in the openeing of the poems who the   
  
speaker/speakers are. Hopefully this will make things less confusing.   
  
  
POV: Shinji, then Rei.  
  
  
  
Hospital Visit  
  
  
  
Again I awaken to this ceiling  
  
All to familer  
  
Why are they keeping me here?  
  
I feel fine  
  
So why am I here  
  
  
  
He came so close  
  
To being a part  
  
Of the beast  
  
He doesn't know  
  
How close he came  
  
  
  
Is that Ayanami?  
  
Standing there  
  
What is she doing  
  
Looking at me like that?  
  
Does it mean...  
  
  
  
Words tumble forth  
  
"Are you okay?  
  
Pilot Ikari?  
  
I was worried  
  
About you"  
  
  
  
She was worried?  
  
Can it mean  
  
What I hope?  
  
"I'm okay  
  
Thank you for asking"  
  
  
  
"I have decided  
  
Not to risk  
  
Any further delay  
  
In making what I feel  
  
Known to you"  
  
  
  
She leans towerds me  
  
Her lips pursed  
  
They meet mine  
  
I like this  
  
A dream come true  
  
  
  
  
The look on his face  
  
Tells me we both  
  
Have the same feelings  
  
I feel...  
  
Glad?  
  
  
  
"Rei don't worry  
  
As long as I have reason  
  
I will live"  
  
She blinks  
  
And speaks to me  
  
  
  
":That is not   
  
The only way I can  
  
Lose you  
  
But for now I will hold you"  
  
This is good.  
  
  



	6. Returned Gaze

  
POV: Shinji, then Rei  
  
  
  
  
Returned Gazes  
  
  
  
I look at her  
  
Just a brief glance  
  
That only she notices  
  
Her idea  
  
  
  
He is curious  
  
As to why I want the secrecy  
  
Their are those who would oppose  
  
Our happiness  
  
  
  
She doesn't want my father to know  
  
She fears what he would do  
  
As do I   
  
Separation now would be unbearable  
  
  
  
Look at me  
  
Savor these brief moments  
  
That we are together  
  
As I do  
  
  
  
Please god  
  
Let us be together  
  
That's all I ask  
  
Please don't pull us apart  
  
  



	7. I Know

POV: Gendo  
  
  
  
I Know  
  
  
  
I know how they feel  
  
First and Third  
  
Something I was not expecting  
  
But not something I am unprepared for  
  
  
  
It would surprise them to know  
  
I do not object  
  
I remember love  
  
And see us in them  
  
  
  
But...   
  
Both have destinies to fulfill  
  
What effect will this have on them  
  
Can they still do what must be done  
  
  
  
I will allow this  
  
For I know what it is  
  
To have loved and lost  
  
And that I would not wish on anyone.  
  
  



	8. Tell Him

POV: Rei/Gendo  
  
  
  
Tell Him  
  
  
  
Why has he called me here?  
  
Does he know?  
  
And if so  
  
What will he do?  
  
  
  
"Tell Him"  
  
That's all I say  
  
She understands  
  
But does not want to comply  
  
  
  
"No"  
  
For the first time ever   
  
I deny him  
  
I will not  
  
  
  
"If you do not I will"  
  
You look hurt  
  
It would surprise you to know  
  
It hurts me too  
  
  
  
"If I do tell him  
  
He will not love me"  
  
That I fear more than death  
  
More than the loss of my soul  
  
  
  
"If he truly loves you  
  
Nothing will change that"  
  
And he does  
  
"Tell him"  
  
  
  
Hope to have the next few parts up in a few days.  
  



	9. confession

POV: All Rei, baby  
  
  
  
Confession  
  
  
  
I have to tell you  
  
I don't want to  
  
But I must  
  
So please listen  
  
  
  
You know who I am  
  
But not what I am  
  
I am not what I seem  
  
I have secrets  
  
  
  
I was not born  
  
I was made  
  
From angel  
  
And woman  
  
  
  
The woman I was made from  
  
Was named Yui Ikari  
  
Your mother  
  
But not just her  
  
  
  
The angel is Lillith  
  
Mother of life  
  
To control her I was made  
  
By your father  
  
  
  
I cannot die  
  
If I do  
  
They will merely  
  
Awaken a new me  
  
  
That is what I am  
  
I am me  
  
But what am I?  
  
I do love you  
  
  
  
Please do not go!  
  
This pain  
  
It is so bad  
  
I wish I could die  
  
  



	10. Hurt

POV: Shinji  
  
  
  
Hurt  
  
  
  
What is she?  
  
How could she  
  
Be what she is?  
  
What does that make me?  
  
Who am I  
  
  
  
Is she Mother?  
  
Or the enemy?  
  
Or something else?  
  
What do I feel  
  
For her?  
  
  
  
Damn you father!  
  
How could you!  
  
I am not your pawn!  
  
Am I?  
  
Maybe I am  
  
  
  
Do I really love her?  
  
Even with what she is?  
  
I must  
  
Otherwise it would not...  
  
Hurt.  
  
  
  
The alarm  
  
An angel  
  
The enemy  
  
Like Rei?  
  
Or father  
  
  
  
Heh. Cliffhanger. To be continued.  
  
  
  



	11. The Beast Awakens

POV: Misato  
  
  
  
The Beast Awakens  
  
  
  
Terrifying to behold  
  
This fearful rage  
  
The angel killed   
  
From within  
  
  
  
Roaring like a beast  
  
Shinji, is that you?  
  
I can't believe it  
  
Such violence  
  
  
  
The angel ripped apart   
  
From within  
  
And now...  
  
The Eva breaks its restraints  
  
  
  
But where are you?  
  
The plug is empty  
  
What happened?  
  
What is the Eva doing?  
  
  
  
Rei is crying  
  
Saying she's lost you  
  
Did I miss something?  
  
Where is he?  
  
  
  
Gone into the Eva?  
  
A part of it now?  
  
But why?  
  
Dammit why!?  
  



	12. Give Him Back

POV: Rei  
  
  
  
Give Him Back  
  
  
  
  
Give him back  
  
He doesn't belong to you  
  
I need him  
  
I will not   
  
Let you keep him  
  
  
  
Even if he hates me  
  
I love him  
  
So give him back  
  
So that I can at least  
  
See him again  
  
  
  
Perhaps some of this is my fault  
  
For what I am  
  
I should not have told him  
  
Love was not enough  
  
In the face of the truth  
  
  
  
Still I want you   
  
To give him back  
  
My being aches  
  
My soul churns  
  
To see him  
  
  
  
Even if he hates me  
  
I want him back  
  
I lock my eyes with yours  
  
You WILL give him back  
  
Because I must see him again  
  



	13. Reunion

POV: Shinji, then Yui  
  
  
  
Reunion  
  
  
  
Who am I?  
  
Just the pilot of Eva?  
  
Now am I Eva?  
  
Who is that?  
  
  
  
Hello Shinji  
  
It's been far to long  
  
Since last you saw me  
  
My dear son  
  
  
  
Mother!  
  
It was you  
  
Who has been protecting me!  
  
You are Eva!  
  
  
  
Yes  
  
Here I have been trapped  
  
Now I ask you  
  
What do you want?  
  
  
  
What do I want?  
  
I don't know  
  
I don't understand  
  
Please explain  
  
  
  
What is it  
  
you desire  
  
Will you stay  
  
Or will you return?  
  
  
  
Why should I return?  
  
It's nothing but pain  
  
Here I'm at least  
  
Able to be with you  
  
  
  
You can't lie to me  
  
You worry about them  
  
And you still care for her  
  
The girl called Rei  
  
  
  
How can I care?  
  
She betrayed me!  
  
What is she  
  
Human or angel?  
  
  
  
She is someone you love  
  
Someone who needs you  
  
She is one   
  
Who wishes for your return  
  
  
  
I'll return  
  
Your right  
  
I do care  
  
About all of them  
  
  
  
Go with my blessing  
  
Be strong  
  
Fate has put much weight on you  
  
Don't give up  
  
  
  
I am me  
  
I am someone   
  
who can make a difference  
  
I am Shinji Ikari!  
  
  



	14. Return

POV: Rei  
  
  
  
The Return  
  
  
  
Just when it seems   
  
All hope is lost  
  
A miracle occurs  
  
Just in time  
  
  
  
Lt. Katsuragi rushes to him  
  
Crying in joy  
  
I'm glad I got to see him again  
  
As I turn to leave  
  
  
  
But I hear her calling  
  
Beckoning me over  
  
I see his warm smile  
  
Full of love  
  
  
Well it's certenly taken me long enouth, but next ones going to finnaly use Asuka.  
  



	15. Unbelivable

POV: Asuka   
  
  
  
Unbelievable   
  
  
  
I don't believe it   
  
Baka and the doll   
  
Together   
  
  
  
What a laugh   
  
Those two   
  
Can't be in love   
  
  
  
I mean look   
  
At Them   
  
Love's for normal people   
  
  
  
But They do seem   
  
To be good   
  
Being like that   
  
  
  
It's odd   
  
I'm not jealous   
  
Well more jealous   
  
  
Maybe I was wrong   
  
And in this they can be normal   
  
It's just unbelievable 


	16. Scent

POV: Shinji   
  
  
  
Scent   
  
  
  
It's her scent   
  
That gives it away   
  
That she's her   
  
And no one else   
  
  
  
She does not smell like my mother   
  
My mother smelled like   
  
Well my mother I guess   
  
That's the best I can say   
  
  
  
But Rei...   
  
She smells different   
  
Simple   
  
A way that is solely hers   
  
  
  
Her hair smells of her shampoo   
  
Just a plain brand   
  
No sweetening scents   
  
To hide the chemical smell   
  
  
  
Her body smells of LCL   
  
A scent that never leaves you   
  
Always marking you   
  
The scent of blood   
  
  
  
Her breath smells of Tea   
  
An herbal brand   
  
That she seems to prefer   
  
One of her few luxuries   
  
  
  
These things combined   
  
Make her scent   
  
Something that is austere   
  
And that marks her as her   
  
  
  
You know those couples who seem to obsesses and know every little thing about   
each other? That's what this poems based on. Well that and Eva. 


	17. Gone In A Flash

Gone In A Flash  
  
  
  
POV; Rei  
  
  
  
Someone I knew is gone  
  
Suddenly in a flash  
  
The form is still there  
  
But she is not  
  
  
  
It's frightening  
  
Shinji is yelling for her  
  
But Asuka does not respond  
  
What has become of her soul?  
  
  
  
Lost by ones own pain  
  
A thing all humans are tempted by  
  
Is it a relief?  
  
Or a damnation?  
  
  
  
I knew her  
  
Now she is gone  
  
We were never friends  
  
But still it hurts to see her  
  
  
  
Gone in a flash  
  
A fate we could all experience  
  
A fate of our own pain  
  
A person lost to us 


End file.
